


What'll You Give Me?

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: The Magic of a Moment [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General Jily Goodness, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what James tried, he couldn’t convince Lily to go on a date with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What'll You Give Me?

No matter what James tried, he couldn’t convince Lily to go on a date with him.

None of his various pranks, attempts to make Snivilous look like a pompous idiot, or his outrageous compliments worked.  Remus was always telling him to try something romantic, but when he filled her dormitory room with snap dragons all he’d gotten for his trouble was a smack to the back of the head and a red nosed Lily stealing his handkerchief to deal with her allergies. 

Finally, desperately, he came up with one last idea.

“Oy, Evans!  Come here a second, please?”  James called across the common room on a lazy Thursday evening.  Lily’s friends burst into excited giggles as she rolled her eyes and stalked over to where he sat by the fire, shoving her hands into her pockets. 

“What do you want now?  Haven’t you bothered me enough today?”  She sighed, James sheepishly looking away.  “Between dumping an ink pot all over my bag…”

“That was an accident, I promise!”

“…And pushing Helena off the bench at lunch to sit next to me, I’d think you’d done enough damage for one day.”  She said, raising an eyebrow when he pulled a chess board out from under his seat.  “What’s that for?”

“Play me in one game.  If I win, you have to go on to Hogmeade on the trip with me tomorrow.”  He grinned, holding out the bag of pieces to her.  She didn’t take it, eyeing it warily. 

“And what’ll you offer me if I win?”  She asked, her smile devious when he blushed.

“If you win… I’ll stop asking you out.  Permanently.”  He said, the common room going quiet to listen in.

“Do you promise?”  She asked, raising an eyebrow when he nodded.  “I want it said now: pursue me if I win, I’ll hex you so bad your grandchildren will have tails.  Understood?”

“Deal.”

Several years later, as they shared their first dance, Lily leaned into her husband’s ear, grinning into the collar of his dress robes.

“Oh James, I’ve never been so happy to have lost a game of chess in my life.”


End file.
